Problemático
by Onodera Sophie
Summary: Quizá si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por el chico de orbes azules lo habría tenido todo bajo control, tal y como el solía hacer con los improvistos. Pero ya era muy tarde, y en su intento por hacer desaparecer todo eso, las cosas comienzan a ir de mal en peor. HaruxRei, quizá después le agregue drama(?)
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Rei fue consciente de su no tan normal afición por pensar en Haruka, por la razón que fuese y llegando incluso a lo absurdo, fue en aquella tarde en que, desanimado por que su estilo de nado se limitase al mariposa, había acudido a Rin. Por su mente pensamientos como lograr impresionarlo e incluso, escuchar felicitaciones por parte suya, le hacían emocionarse de una forma que nada tenía de casual.

E incluso antes de eso, recordaba perfectamente estar en la biblioteca y suspirar pesadamente mientras ojeaba libros de natación, buscando una forma de lograr todos los estilos en los que había fracasado.

_"Quiero seguir nadando con Haruka-senpai y los demás."_

Quizá debió darse cuenta a tiempo de las consecuencias de pensar tanto en aquel nombre. En añorar verlo nadar, de esa forma tan hermosa y libre que tenía, y ver sus ojos orgullosos por sus logros, cosa difícil de lograr con lo inexpresivo que era el pelinegro.

\- ¡Rei-chan, ya deja de ignorarme!

Un grito de protesta lo saco de sus ahora inútiles pensamientos y fijo su vista en el pequeño rubio que yacía sentado a su lado, ambos a un costado de la piscina, y que hacía pucheros molestos ante su falta de concentración. Rió avergonzado y paso una mano por su cabello mojado, mirando de reojo la piscina y a la razón de sus preocupaciones nadando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Su pulso se aceleró. Y aunque este hecho había dejado de sorprenderle, era un sentimiento ciertamente angustiante.

\- Sabes, últimamente andas mucho en las nubes, Rei-chan. -Hazuki sonrió con malicia y ladeó su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al chico de orbes moradas. Por que sabía de que iba la cosa y no entendía como era el único en notarlo siendo Rei tan evidente, aunque este hecho no le molestara en lo absoluto, por que de esa forma nadie le impediría hacer las cosas más interesantes.

\- ¡No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Nagisa-kun! Sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de mejorar y en consecuencia yo...-

\- Si si, eso ya lo sé, lo que me gustaría que me explicaras es por que te quedas mirando a Haru-chan cada vez que puedes.

Rei no se podía creer la cara de inocencia que había colocado el chico luego de soltar semejante bomba. En realidad no estaba preparado para explicar algo que ni siquiera el entendía, por lo que se limitó a reír escandalosamente. Lo que no pudo evita fue la temperatura que amenazaba con cubrir su cara de un rojo fuego.

\- ¡No digas ridiculeces nagisa-kun! Quizá lo mire de vez en cuando, pero solo me motiva su hermoso estilo de na...-

No alcanzó a terminar su oración para cuando fue empujado repentinamente a la piscina, cayendo de espaldas a esta, soltando gritos de indignación. Y no ayudaba mucho escuchar las risas estridentes de Nagisa, que lo apuntaba descaradamente y se revolcaba de las risotadas.

\- ¡Rei! ¿Estás bien, te golpeaste? -La voz siempre dulce y preocupada de Makoto sonó desde muy cerca, bastó con darse la vuelta a través de las aguas agitadas para dar con su porte prominente, que contrastaba mucho con su rostro de ángel. Agitó las manos, restandole importancia.

\- N-no ha sido nada, Makoto-senpai, como si eso fuese suficiente para... - Una vez más se encontró con un impedimento y no fue capaz de seguir formulando palabras coherentes, no cuando se topó con la profunda mirada de Nanase, el cual, de la nada, se encontraba firme a un lado de Makoto. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer otra vez y bajó la mirada, con los alocados latidos de su corazón volviendo a aparecer, mientras las manos que antes se agitaban con naturalidad se detenían y se cerraban en puño.

\- Rei-chan, ¿En verdad estás bien?

Ya sabía las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa pregunta, ya que se trataba de Nagisa. Más enrabiado que avergonzado ahora, caminó hasta la orilla y salió del agua, sabiendo que sus muecas de disgusto dejaban mucho que desear y no eran nada hermosas. Aún sintiendo sus ojos saltones a su espalda, sabiendo que su brillo travieso se apagaría lentamente para dar paso a la preocupación.

Si se veía obligado a responder esa pregunta, pues no, en realidad no se sentía bien. Por que si se detenía a pensar en todos los libros que había leído y en sus conocimientos acerca de casi todo a través de programas y revistas, ya que era un completo nerd ávido de conocimientos, esto tenía mucha pinta de... _Enamoramiento._

\- Tengo algo que hacer, lo siento.

Ignoró hábilmente las exclamaciones de preocupación de sus compañeros, a las cuales Gou se había sumado luego de verlo salir de la piscina con una prisa nada normal y casi trastabillando. Quería seguir fingiendo ignorancia, más no podía, no ahora que el único deseo que pasaba por su mente era el de escuchar a Haruka pidiéndole que no se fuera y, por que no, un Nagisa prometiendo no atacar con sus burlas.

Pero conocía al chico de ojos azules, lo conocía tan bien ni siquiera esperó esa reacción en serio. Si se trataba de luchar por conseguir su atención o muestras de afecto tenía que admitir que se había rendido de lleno antes de intentarlo, al menos por hoy se retiraría y pensaría las cosas con calma.

\- R-rei-chan... ¡De seguro ahora me odia! - Balbuceaba un horrorizado Nagisa dando vueltas en círculos, ante la mirada divertida y quizá un tanto exasperada de sus mayores. Gou intentaba calmarlo para que fuese y se cambiara, ya que el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, pero este se limitaba a mirarla con ojos llorosos y volvía a lloriquear. Makoto fijó su vista en Haru y notó que pese a que este seguía, en apariencia, con la misma indiferencia de siempre, algo había variado ligeramente en su expresión. Y compuso una sonrisa dulce mientras reía tiernamente, ganándose la atención por parte de este. La atención de una persona algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Oh, no es nada haru.

Tachibana tenía esa excepcional habilidad de ver a través de su indiferencia, vaya don más problemático. Y es que el chico de cabellos oscuros quería evitar a toda costa que supiera sobre su particular interés en cierto chico aficionado a las cosas hermosas.

**Well, subo esto por que la necesidad de escribir de ellos se me ha hecho insoportable ;_; Y y bueno, es el primer fic que subo en muchos años, realmente no se puede esperar mucho, pero agradecería un montón que me mandaran un review, ¡Sea crítica u opinión, todo es bienvenido!**


	2. Chapter 2

No recordaba haber aceptado tan fácilmente una junta de estudios en casa de Haru para esa misma tarde, vaya que había dado pelea, más si se trataba del pequeño revoltoso quien se lo pedía incansablemente. Rei no entendía su urgencia, en aquellas fechas los exámenes estaban aún muy lejanos.

Quizá sus motivos no tenían que ver con aprender a base de su perfecta y envidiable enseñanza. Tomando el envase de su almuerzo con ambas manos y cerradolo celosamente, el peliazul arqueó lo más que pudo sus cejas y miró a los tres chicos que aún degustaban su comida sentados en el lugar de siempre, centrándose en el rubio de ojos rosáceos.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo Rei-chan, ¡Créeme que es una buena idea!

\- Pero Nagisa-kun, es muy repentino, tengo que planear muchos de mis métodos y...

\- No te preocupes por eso, algo se te ocurrirá. -Se adelantó Nagisa con una sonrisa radiante, mordiendo su pan iwatobi especial lleno de calorías y que hacía a Gou rabiar de una manera impresionante, haciéndole rodar sus ojos derrotado. A veces simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Sin embargo, durante al menos un segundo fue capaz de ver como movía las cejas de forma sugestiva, desconcertandolo al principio y alarmandolo al final, decidiendo entonces que tendría una seria conversación con descarado chico de ojos claros.

\- No tienes que lucir así de preocupado, Rei. -Makoto le sonrió y Rei le devolvió algo parecido a una mueca, cosa que le descolocó un poco, pues cuando Nagisa decidía cosas tan repentinas Rei lograba apañárselas de alguna forma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien últimamente estaba de lo más extraño, no sería de extrañar que un problema le estuviese afectando en más de un sentido.

A su lado, un calmado Haru hizo acto de presencia.

\- Prepararé caballa para todos. - Si bien el comentario no venía con nada de lo que estaban discutiendo y mucho menos con sus preocupaciones, bastó para que rostro enrojeciera casi imperceptiblemente y una tímida sonrisa hiciera mella en su rostro. No tardó en asentir y durante el resto de la conversación no fue capaz de librarse de los nervios que dominaban su cuerpo, ansiando con ganas probar la deliciosa comida del chico.

Quizá sentirse así no estaba tan mal, alguien como Haru no captaría el cambio en su personalidad y tampoco le interesaría, por lo que estaba a salvo de ser descubierto. No podía imaginar la reacción del amante de la caballa si se llegase a enterar, era capaz de ir y esconderse en una cueva para no salir jamás.

Realmente no sabía lidiar con temas amorosos, era un inexperto total y ahora podía comprobarlo con hecho verídicos.

\- ...No puedo creerlo. -

Rei se sentía capaz de ir y tirarle una botella entera en la cabeza al rubio que roncaba y se extendía en el piso con toda la comodidad posible. En sus brazos sostenía un cojín en forma de delfín y lo estrujaba con la fuerza suficiente para dislocar a alguien, y acomodando sus lentes, Ryugazaki pensó que sacarle una foto para futuras referencias no sonaba mal. Sin embargo la idea se disipó rápidamente y, suspirando, miró al anfitrión de la casa, que había aparecido al fin luego de pasar la mayoría de su tiempo cocinando, seguido de un siempre sonriente Makoto. Dedujo que este una vez más había intentado cocinar algo decente y por su aspecto, dedujo que algo habría logrado.

\- Haruka-senpai, ¿Puedes conseguir una manta? Está empezando a hacer frío, Nagisa-kun puede resfriarse.

Este asintió y silenciosamente fue hasta las escaleras, subiendo sin apremio, mientras Makoto caminaba hasta sentarse a un lado del chico de gafas y observaba al pequeño nadador dormir, con una mirada llena de cariño paternal. Viéndolo así, tan perfecto y dulce como era, pudo entender por que Haruka jamás había intentado apartar a Makoto de su vida, a pesar de que este prefería mantenerse lejos de los problemas y las cosas que requerían esfuerzo. Prueba de ello era ser parte de aquel club, pues a pesar de que a Haru el agua le causaba un sentimiento único y agradable el nunca habría hecho algo tan conveniente por su propia cuenta.

No pudo evitar suspirar, deseando desde lo más profundo llegar a ser un soporte tal para su compañero.

\- Rei, ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿e-eh? -Ladeó su rostro para mirar a un Makoto que desordenaba tiernamente algunos cabellos dorados pero sin apartar la mirada de su persona, atento a sus movimientos sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Agitó sus manos con algo de vergüenza y llegando a exagerar, como siempre hacía cuando los nervios le dominaban, y es que en ese preciso momento se sentía muy apenado de tener tales pensamientos, ¿Que dirían los chicos si se llegasen a dar cuenta?

_¿Qué... qué pensaría Haruka-senpai...?_

\- ¡Es solo que estoy cansado! -Rió sintiéndose estúpido y deliberadamente tomó uno de sus cuadernos, fingiendo tomar atención a cada escrito en el, a pesar de que sabía todas aquellas formulas de memoria. Y es que Makoto pudo ver tan fácilmente a través de sus ridículos intentos por aparentar lo que no era que tomó el cuaderno y lo dejó una vez más encima del montón, llegando a una expresión de seriedad nada típica en el. Rei sintió un escalofrío subir desde su espalda y no pudo desviar la intensidad de su mirada, anonadado.

\- Puedes confiar en mi, ¿sabes? -La mano del chico de cabellos oliva se posó en su hombro y dio un suave apretón, como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Y es que estuvo a punto soltarlo todo, ya a poco de explotar por tantos sentimientos confusos y tanto miedo al rechazo, pero justo en aquel momento el sonido de los pasos bajando en la escalera le heló la sangre, comprendiendo que si hubiese sido más impulsivo Haru habría escuchado lo justo y necesario para comprender su comportamiento.

Sonrió débilmente al tiempo que Nanase pasaba a su lado y colocaba la manta azulada con adornos de peces encima de un inquieto Nagisa, acomodándola bien para que no se la sacara entre patadas. Podía no aparentarlo, pero estaba muy atento al ambiente y la conversación que sus compañeros de equipo estaban llevando, y las palabras que le siguieron a continuación incrementaron sus dudas.

\- No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Makoto-senpai. -Volvió su atención al chico de ojos oceánicos y preguntó casualmente si la cena ya estaba lista, levantándose con lentitud y su torpeza habitual. Makoto al ver aquella actitud pensó que por el momento no insistiría, pero el asunto parecía tener relación directa con su mejor amigo y necesitaba saber bien de que se trataba todo, simplemente aplazaría la conversación hasta tener el momento ideal. Dio una mirada a los dos chicos que caminaban a la cocina luego de que Haru ofreciera a Rei una probada de su nueva receta, a la que este había accedido encantado, y se fijó en el movimiento nervioso del menor al acomodarse sus gafas, que cada vez le confirmaba lo poco que Rei sabía aparentar.

Más tarde Haru le preguntaría la razón de aquella conversación fingiendo la más vaga curiosidad y Makoto sonreiría divertido, desviando el tema e irritando visiblemente al mayor.

**Bueno, a medida que se me ocurran ideas buenas iré publicando, la verdad es que estos me dan mucho para escribir y después puedo agregar más personajes y parejas, después de todo este es un país libre(?)**

**_yuyuyuoi: _****Espero que este cap te haya gustado también! la verdad es que esta ship merece más amor y yo estoy aquí para dárselo(?) Y si, me dan muchos feels cuando veo a Rei tan preocupado por su Haruka-senpai ;w; En cuanto a las parejas estoy muy tentada por el MakoRin, esos dos juntos son muy adorables uvu Saludos~**


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡Veo que has mejorado mucho tu técnica últimamente! - Rin alzó su brazo con entusiasmo y en un movimiento rápido la colocó encima de los hombros de un agitado peliazul, que jadeaba luego de haber nadado a máxima velocidad y miraba al chico de dientes afilados atentamente. - Mis clases han sido de mucha ayuda, por lo que veo.

\- Rin-san, ¿Lo dices en serio? - Rei se encontraba francamente sorprendido ante el repentino ataque de sinceridad de su amigo, el cual difícilmente soltaba comentarios tan alentadores y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió solemne, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Para aquellos que miraban al par en su momento amistoso del día era bastante inusual, siendo que antes ambos chicos no habían mostrado ni el más ligero interés en ser cercanos, se habían limitado a hablar de la forma más formal y hasta considerando cierta distancia. Sin duda aquel tiempo en que Matsuoka había pasado enseñando incansablemente al menor, con toda la paciencia y el esfuerzo que esto significaba al tratarse de alguien incapaz de practicar otros estilos además del mariposa, había servido para acercar a los dos nadadores. Rei sabía que le debía muchísimo, y para Rin era exactamente lo mismo, aunque este no pudiera admitirlo abiertamente.

Desde afuera de la sala de natación, apoyado en la ventana que daba directamente a esta y le hacía pasar casi inadvertido, Sousuke miró hacia los chicos de segundo y tercer año en su mayoría que nadaban efusivamente y reían, poniendo especial enfoque en el par que conformaba su compañero de cuarto y el chico de gafas de los Iwatobi, y pensó que, por más excéntrico que Ryuugazaki pareciera, seguía siendo un buen chico, incluso podía ver en él signos de una persona tímida que escondía su inseguridad en palabras llenas de ego.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, ya hasta se había acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, ni siquiera le molestaba tanto cuando éste reclamaba que algo no le parecía lo suficiente hermoso para usarlo, comerlo, hacerlo, etc. Ahora su completa atención se centró en un Rin que corría hasta Nanase para exigir su carrera acordada y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios inconscientemente, observarlo era una de sus actividades favoritas y no estaba dispuesto a negarlo, mucho menos a él mismo.

\- ¡Yamazaki-senpai, yamazaki-senpai! -La voz aniñada del chico de primer año, que comenzaba a conocer muy bien y no por razones precisamente agradables, le hizo desviar la mirada a regañadientes de su amigo de la infancia. Se encontraba a una esquina de la piscina mirándolo con fijeza y ojos bien abiertos, agitando sus brazos para hacerse notar. - ¿Por qué no se une a nosotros? ¡Venga, tengamos una competencia!

\- Estoy un poco cansado, Momo, para otra vez será. -Contestó con simpleza, mientras con una mano repasaba discretamente su dolorido hombro y contenía una mueca.

Vaya que jodía estar lesionado, a veces ni siquiera se le ocurrían excusas buenas y era objeto de miradas recelosas. Si bien ya no estaba prestando atención al menor éste seguía bastante deprimido por no conseguir su objetivo, tal y como eran los niños escandalosos y ruidosos cuando se les decía un certero "No", causando que su Senpai apareciera frente a él sin poder evitar compadecerse un poco para preguntarle, con su tranquilidad habitual, si estaba de ánimos para una competencia con su persona, balbuceando que quizá no podría igualar la destreza de Yamazaki pero serviría para que ambos practicaran.

Los gritos llenos de entusiasmo, que en su mayoría coreaban "¡Senpai, definitivamente eres el mejor!" le hicieron preguntarse al chico de cabellos grises si aquella había sido una buena idea, más era tarde para arrepentirse y lo sabía bien, así que se limitó a suspirar y a encogerse de hombros. Bueno, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar un poco a la actitud de su compañero de cuarto, no es como si realmente le molestaran todas aquellas muestras efusivas.

A un lado alejado de la piscina, en la que descansaban dos agotados nadadores, Makoto y Rin respectivamente, el primero debatía entre hablar o no con su ex compañero de secundaria acerca de lo que estaba pensando, ya que no podía acudir directamente a Haru. Decidió que no tenía nada que perder, ya que Rei jamás le había confesado nada y por ende, no le había pedido guardar silencio acerca de nada. Además, también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese equivocado, ¿Por qué no?

\- No sabía que fueses tan considerado, Rin. - Se ganó la total atención del aludido y éste, algo confuso ante sus palabras, tuvo que esperar una aclaración. - Antes, le dijiste a Rei palabras muy alentadoras.

Ahora comprendiendo de que iban sus elogios hizo desaparecer a la fuerza su sonrisa, realmente avergonzado de haber sido notado tan fácilmente y su típica faceta gruñona hizo acto de presencia. Se removió algo inquieto en aquel frío piso y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, sin dejar de mirar al frente, mientras con una mano repasaba su barbilla.

\- Bueno no… No es que esté siendo considerado. -Intentaba lucir serio y para aumentar su credibilidad, rió con autosuficiencia, como si aquella fuera una idea realmente ridícula y nunca le hubiese dado al clavo, en lo absoluto. - Es que estos días lo he visto muy decaído, solo aplico un poco de sentido común.

\- Y eso es muy tierno de tu parte, Rin. - Makoto sonrió e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de las excusas del pelirrojo por parecer genial, lo que cabreó a éste de sobremanera, que ahora balbuceaba palabras incoherentes con el ceño fruncido. No lo iba a admitir, en el fondo estaba bastante complacido de escuchar aquello.

\- Pero… ¿No crees que Rei está demasiado raro?

\- Bueno, quizá esté preocupado por algo que nosotros no sabemos, pero no parece ser tan grave. - La respuesta claramente despreocupado del tiburón le hizo bufar con leve exasperación.

\- Bueno… Tengo una idea de lo que podría ser.

En aquel instante fue presa de la fuerte curiosidad que ahora atacaba a Rin, el cual lo miraba como insistiendo, para que escupiera rápido lo que le tenía que comunicar, y tomó impulso para decir lo siguiente, temiendo un poco la reacción que tendría este al escuchar su teoría.

\- Creo que a Rei podría gustarle Haru.

La expresión de impacto de Rin ante aquello fue sencillamente épica.

Mientras ambos charlaban aquel tema que aseguraba cosas interesantes en un futuro cercano, el chico de los speedos era arrastrado por el pequeño rubio hasta un costado de la piscina para que ahora ellos tuviesen juntos una competencia, alegaba que ahora era su turno y pedía con el mismo entusiasmo a Haru que tomara los tiempos y dictaminara al ganador. Como siempre Rei tan solo acomodó sus gafas y cedió fácilmente a los caprichos del alegre Nagisa, anunciando con el mismo entusiasmo que él sería el obvio ganador.

\- ¡Como ves, Haruka-senpai, mis tiempos han mejorado mucho, seré muy útil para el relevo de este año!

\- Tienes razón, te has esforzado mucho. -El misterioso chico de orbes oceánicas curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y, para sorpresa de todo aquel que en ese momento miraba la escena, alzó lentamente su mano para palmear suavemente la cabeza de Ryuugazaki, que rezaba para que nadie notara el rubor violento que había acudido a su rostro mientras sentía las caricias en su pelo y se quedaba sorprendentemente quieto.

Lastima que un descarado rubio no tardó en golpear con una obviedad impresionante sus costillas con su codo, a lo que ya muerto de los nervios Rei comenzó a chillarle que se parara de fastidiar, mientras el pequeño shota se carcajeaba aumentando su pudor hasta límites insospechados.

Haru los miró a ambos con la ceja alzada, sin estar francamente seguro de que había acabado de pasar. A pesar de eso comprendía que aquella había sido una reacción extraña y nada propia de él, pero es que no había podido evitarlo, ansiaba tocar la suavidad de las hebras azuladas de su compañero y a pesar de que no comprendía el por qué, había caído rendido a sus impulsos. Mientras escuchaba el alboroto que sus compañeros a su alrededor observó la mano con la que había palmeado los cabellos de Rei, con un aura de evidente satisfacción y la permanente sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Otra pregunta pasó por su mente, y es que no entendía por qué sus latidos ahora eran más rápidos. Decidió que más tarde consultaría a Makoto y fue de lleno a tirarse a la piscina, quedando de espaldas y flotando pacíficamente en las tranquilas y azules aguas del club de natación de Samezuka.

**Tiempo que no subía capitulo, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo de mi OTP crack uvu **

**yuyuyoi: Amo cuando bullean a mis personajes favoritos, verás mucho de Rei sufriendo de bullying(?) Y y si, tengo que mantener esencia de Mamakoto, guagua adorable ;v; ¡Espero recibir más de tus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir!**

**_Krissia Snchez:_**** Es una pena que no hayan más fics de esta pareja, me los leería todos :c Woah, gracias! es bueno saber que lo estoy haciendo bien3 ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**He dejado esta historia en el más feo abandono y desde el fondo de mi corazón pido disculpas por eso:( Hasta hace poco estaba un poco /Muy/ atareada con las clases y mis deberes escolares, y como no soy muy aplicada que digamos me cuesta(?) Pensar que estuve a poco de repetir año;; Pero bueno, pasé y ahora tengo más tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia. Me disculpo no solo por las personas que me leen, también por mí, porque en definitiva este es un fic que quiero llegar a terminar en su totalidad. ¡Amo esta pareja y no me detendré hasta lograrlo!**

_Rei miró en todas direcciones de aquella habitación que se le hacía tan familiar y difusa al mismo tiempo. Sus sentidos estaban algo idiotizados, no podía pensar con claridad para otra cosa que sentir temor de aquel lugar, de aquella alcoba que le estaba asustando hasta límites insospechados sin saber exactamente la razón._

_\- Hey, ¿Qué estás esperando, cuatro ojos? –Una voz ronca lo hizo brincar del susto y soltar un chillido bajo. Al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su pecho y con una lentitud causada por el pavor, daba media vuelta, la voz volvió a resonar en sus oídos, imperturbable. – Es hora de la acción._

_Frente a él, impávido e impaciente, se encontraba un chico alto y de cabellos rizados, cortos y castaños. Podría determinar sus facciones como bastante masculinas, al igual que su cuerpo y, por ende, atractivas. Se apoyaba en el respaldo de la puerta y su cara no demostraba precisamente buen humor. Y lo reconoció al instante, lo reconoció tan bien que el aire escapó de sus pulmones y su cara se tornó peligrosamente blanca._

_\- Tengo… -Ignoró el nudo en su garganta y las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas, con su mirada fija en el suelo, incapaz de levantarla y enfrentarse a esos horribles ojos oscuros. – Tengo que irme, déjame ir a casa, por favor._

_Pero sabía bien que venía a continuación, tenía más que claro que esas estúpidas súplicas no servirían de nada._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? –La prominente figura dio un par de pasos hasta quedar relativamente cerca de su cuerpo, Rei sentía su mirada como fuego y nuevamente su cuerpo olvidó como respirar correctamente. – Tú estuviste de acuerdo con venir conmigo, dulzura. No pienso quedarme con las ganas._

_Fue entonces que sintió como era azotado hasta aquella cama desecha y lo suficiente grande para tres personas, quedando con aquel fornido cuerpo encima mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer y, de paso, hacer desaparecer toda su estupidez. Esa que lo había atraído a aquella situación._

Unos ojos violetas se abrieron con la más absoluta desesperación al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe de la cama, hasta quedar sentado y con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cabecera. Rei respiraba agitadamente y no podía calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón por más que contara y contara. Contar números no lograba serenarlo, para su desgracia, decidió que buscaría más métodos por internet.

Fue entonces que las imágenes de aquel sueño…- No, aquel no había sido un simple sueño. Se levantó, cogió sus gafas, algo torpe por estar en un estado medio adormilado y fue hasta la cocina con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a sus padres. Una vez ahí sacó un vaso de uno de los muebles y abrió el grifo para llenarlo de agua.

Tomó todo el líquido de una sentada, casi con rabia, medio ahogándose en el proceso. Tenía que impedir de alguna forma las incipientes lágrimas en sus ojos, de ninguna forma seguiría atormentándose por el pasado, ya tenía suficiente de esas pesadillas, no permitiría que volvieran.

Y sin embargo la imagen de sus compañeros de equipo, sus más preciados amigos, se hizo presente y dio rienda suelta a sus sollozos, tan solo tapaba su boca con una temblorosa mano para evitar ser escandaloso. No, no quería que ellos supieran de esa parte de él, esa que tanto le avergonzaba y humillaba. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, quizá lo tenía merecido.

Pero no por eso se permitiría perderlos, no soportaría quedarse solo. Vaya que podía ser un maldito egoísta a veces, ¿eh?

-o-o-

\- Sé que siempre dices que estás ocupado el fin de semana y también sé que es mentira, ¡Así que ahora mismo voy a tu casa con un montón de películas pirata y palomitas de maíz!

Con aquella determinada sentencia Nagisa finalizó la llamada. Rei rió medio cabreado, medio divertido, pero al fin y al cabo pensó que sería bueno tener un poco de compañía para distraerse y su mejor amigo era, por lejos, la mejor opción. Además sus padres no volvería hasta tarde pues ambos estaban muy ocupados en esa temporada, cosas de trabajo que él podía entender perfectamente. Une pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sintió el timbre sonar y tuvo la certeza de que aquella llamada era algo innecesaria si tomaba en cuenta que el rubio estaba por llegar a su apartamento, de todas formas.

El risueño pelirosa entró al apartamento con varias bolsas en sus manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ryuugazaki enarcó una ceja algo intrigado, pues si bien su compañero era a diario muy extravagante sin ninguna razón de ser, esta vez sentía que sería diferente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las palomitas de maíz estuvieron preparadas y servidas en un cuenco mientras ambos se recostaban en la sala principal, ambos sentados en el suelo con la televisión prendida con un clásico; "Buscando a Nemo"

\- ¿…Era necesario ver una película para niños, Nagisa-kun?

\- ¡Eso me suena a ofensa! –Reclamó el más bajo, inflando las mejillas y acto seguido, echando a su boca un montón de palomitas, quizá más de las que cabrían en su boca. Rei no tardó en regañarlo por su falta de modales.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Rei-chan~ -Exclamó el aludido cantarinamente. El peliazul simplemente suspiró y acto seguido sacó un puñado razonable de palomitas, volviendo su atención nuevamente a la pantalla. – Además, a Haru-chan esta película le encantaría, podrías invitarlo uno de estos días, ¿No crees?

Vale decir que se atragantó con el pequeño puñado de palomitas y, luego de toser como un idiota mientras Nagisa reía abiertamente, lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Eso ni siquiera viene al caso, Nagisa-kun!

\- Oh, vamos, no te hagas el desentendido. –Golpeó con su codo sus costillas, moviendo de arriba a abajo sus cejas, como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría, picarón?

Su cara definitivamente era un poema, roja hasta las orejas y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Antes, abría querido creer que las cada vez más constantes insinuaciones que el pequeño diablo le regalaba eran tan solo al azar para fastidiarlo, que no estaba tan convencido de lo que el mismo repetía. Mientras tragaba duro y acomodaba sus lentes, aún con la mirada fija en él y este, con su mejor cara de inocencia, decidió que se saldría de la duda, que ya era suficiente.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó con cautela y una inesperada seriedad. Nagisa se preguntó algo preocupado que si quizá se le había pasado la mano, pero es que no era su culpa, ¡Ahora que al fin había encontrado un punto débil en su amigo debía aprovechar al máximo! Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, lo mejor sería no cabrearlo. Un Rei cabreado no era algo muy agradable de ver.

\- Bueno, Haru-chan te gusta, dame el gusto y déjame molestarte un poco, ¡anda!

Rei rezó por mantener la compostura y que su cara mostrara el torbellino de emociones que batallaban en su interior. La más potente era el terror por verse descubierto, claramente. No tardó en reír con escándalo, como si aquel hubiese sido el mejor chiste en años que llegaba a sus oídos.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, ambos somos hombres! ¿Acaso se te olvida?

\- Oh, ¿Y eso qué?

Rei se quedó mudo por la impresión.

\- Pues… Pues es obvio que a los chicos no les gustan otros chicos.

Su tono de voz bajó un par de octavas a causa de la histeria y Nagisa no tardó en notarlo, acercándose más al agitado nerd que tenía por mejor amigo. Colocó una firme mano en su hombro e instantáneamente Ryuugazaki levantó la vista, hasta toparse con unos serenos ojos rosáceos.

Soltó un bufido derrotado.

\- ¿Tan… obvio he sido?

\- ¡Tanto que me atrevería a afirmar que todos lo saben! –En cuanto vio la cara de este palidecer ante su efusiva respuesta, se apresuró a corregirse algo preocupado. –Tú sabes que Haru solo se la pasa pensando en piscinas y en caballa, el jamás notara nada hasta que tu se lo digas.

Rei cubrió su cara con sus manos y apoyo su espalda en el sillón que se encontraba a su espalda, sintiendo su corazón acelerar rápidamente. Al no notar ningún movimiento significativo de parte del rubio movió levemente sus dedos para espiar discretamente, solo para ver a un Nagisa concentrado revisando su teléfono. Pudo ver que buscaba un número en su agenda telefónica y enarcó una ceja intrigado, sin encontrar una razón para que a este de la nada le diese por llamar a alguien.

\- ¿Se puede saber que planeas hacer, Nagisa-kun?

Este, desviando momentáneamente la atención de su móvil le giñó un ojo y, mientras esperaba que contestaran a su llamada, procedió a explicar lo que para Rei se tradujo como un golpe directo al estomago.

\- ¡A planear con Gou-chan lo que será la confesión del siglo, por supuesto!

Minutos después, ambos corrían por toda la casa, Nagisa escapando entre risotadas de un Rei que soltaba incoherencias y hacía lo posible por atrapar aquel infernal teléfono sin mucha suerte. Maldijo al rubio y a su aparentemente infinita energía, sabiendo que aquello sería su perdición.

_Krissia Snchez: Yei, Nagisa es una ternurita cuando le conviene, pequeño diablillo(?) Pero no por eso deja de ser un pedazo de bebé. En verdad siento la espera:(_

_yuyuyuoi: Awww, no, no te deprimas wawa, me parte el alma ; - ; Siendo sincera no espere que alguien siguiera aún esperando por esta historia y cuando me animé a revisar te leí y -Sobs- Siento mucho la espera, espero disfrutes este capitulo y, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano la inspiración llega uvu Eso me gusta creer(?)_


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche cuando Rei finalmente fue a la cama, luego de una agradable cena familiar con un menú completamente saludable, por supuesto (Se tomaba más que nunca en serio el régimen saludable impuesto por Gou, pero seguía ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que a esa dieta le faltaba carne) decidió que era la primera vez que había increpado de tal manera a Nagisa su falta de tacto y este, muy en contra de todas sus expectativas, se había disculpado.

¿Cuán desesperado tuvo que haberse visto? No se atrevió a formular semejante pregunta. Solo sería más humillante para su persona. Simplemente le sonrió forzadamente y exclamó que estaba perdonado, que ya no se preocupara; en resultado Nagisa lo atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante.

\- "¡No te preocupes, Rei-chan! Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Rei sintió como se removía incansable en las sabanas sin lograr conciliar el sueño, y ya luego de dos horas dejó de intentarlo, en medio de un gruñido de protesta. Bien que sentía sus nervios a flor de piel, aquello simplemente no lo había esperado, no que Nagisa hablara del tema como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, tomándoselo completamente a la ligera. ¿Sería acaso del tipo que no pensaba demasiado las cosas? El rubio era ciertamente despreocupado, pero no se atrevía a tildarlo de estúpido, no con lo perspicaz que parecía la mayor parte del tiempo, fijándose en detalles que para otro parecerían insignificantes.

Porque según lo que recordaba, había descubierto su atracción por los chicos en la secundaria de forma muy peculiar, pero incluso aún así le había tomado tiempo darse por aludido en ese campo.

_Aquella era una voz que ciertamente no hacía más que fastidiar e insistir hasta lo impensable y la prefería lejos, si era posible fuera de su espacio; fue lo que pensó Rei al sentir la presencia de uno de sus compañeros de salón siguiéndolo por el amplio corredor de la escuela. _

_\- Oh, vamos, ¡Somos amigos, buenos amigos! Ayúdame a estudiar o reprobaré… Otra vez - Intentó aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos pero unos brazos pasaron rápidamente por sus hombros, deteniéndolo en seco, solo para volver a oír como su este volvía a rogar con voz melosa. Era típico que la mayoría de los que autoproclamaban sus amigos lo buscaran tan solo por sus excelentes notas, sabían que si se encontraban en una situación difícil podían recurrir al nerd que sacaba los primeros lugares, aunque este, Mayu, era por lejos el más molesto de todos. Así fue durante toda su secundaria, desgraciadamente._

_\- Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal, aléjate._

_Tenerlo tan cerca era algo que no podía calificar de agradable ni mucho menos de hermoso, aunque siendo que ese chico tenía fama de ser popular y cariñoso tanto con amigos como amigas –Independiente de eso, jamás logró verlo con novia. Era del tipo que no hacía más que tontear con las chicas- no era una gran sorpresa. Pero no lo sentía… Correcto. No sentir tan cerca un abdomen que sabía por adelantado era fuerte y marcado, o aquel rostro tan serio y atrayente._

_Mayu tenía ojos oscuros y envolventes, sus facciones eran algo que podía denominar masculinas, con su piel de un tono ligeramente moreno. Su cabello, rizado y suave, siempre llegaba hasta su rostro como en aquel momento, en el cual deliberadamente se apegaba hasta a él. Y rei odiaba desde lo más profundo ser consciente de que era una sensación que le ponía los pelos de punta y aceleraba su pulso. _

_Aún así, dejando de lado su apariencia, esa personalidad tan arrogante e hipócrita que dejaba salir a flote cuando no lo rodeaba su grupo de amigos habitual era algo que no podía soportar. Un ejemplo serían las contadas veces que luego de perder la paciencia aceptaba a regañadientes las sesiones de estudio y se encontraban completamente solos, todo se tornaba más incomodo para Rei._

_Porque Mayu no tardaba mucho en perder el interés en sus palabras, y se limitaba a fastidiarlo y a acercarse demasiado, a pasar sus dedos por su pierna fingiendo no darse por enterado de nada. Ya en ese punto Rei le soltaba un brusco manotazo y su mejor mirada de odio, para luego recoger sus cosas con apremio y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Detestaba ser objeto de sus burlas, más que a nada._

_Rei siempre estuvo muy seguro de que las cosas continuarían así y que nada digno de mención sucedería entre ambos, porque él tenía todo el control de la situación. _

_Lástima que se equivocaba._

-o-o-

\- ¿Rei…? –La mirada que Gou le dirigió a penas se sentó a degustar su almuerzo fue de total preocupación. Haruka y Makoto aún no llegaban, y nagisa había salido disparado a comprar su almuerzo especial _lleno de porquerías no saludables, _así que tan solo él y la hermana del chico tiburón se encontraban en la azotea aquella tarde, al menos por el momento, claro, pues presentía que la llegada de sus demás compañeros no tardaría en llegar.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Gou-san? –Sonrió gentilmente y desató el delicado nudo que envolvía su Obento mientras descansaba su espalda en la pared de concreto y disfrutaba de la sombra que esta le proporcionaba, siendo perfectamente consciente de las ojeras que decoraban sus ojos. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche… Durante una semana entera. Pero aún así su humor no estaba del todo apagado, se negaba a caer en el mal humor; no encontraba necesario amargarse la vida y de paso descargar su frustración con los demás. ¡Eso no era para nada hermoso!

Antes de que esta empezara con sus regaños la animada voz del rubio les hizo voltear la mirada, ante ellos Nagisa apresuraba tanto al pelinegro como al castaño para que pudiesen comer todos juntos ignorando con la perfección que solo la práctica le había enseñado, la mirada de fastidio del pelingro. Makoto tan solo reía avergonzado y sin la más mínima intención de detener al pequeño, cosa que solo hacía rabiar más a Nanase; francamente prefería tener a su amigo de su parte en aquellas ocasiones.

Rei le lanzó al causante de su falta de sueño y fantasías sucias una rápida mirada antes de seguir en lo suyo, intentando degustar su almuerzo sin caer presa del cansancio. Daría lo que fuera por unas cuantas horas de descanso continuo, pues si bien disfrutaba en gran parte los sueños en donde el chico delfín estaba presente las pesadillas eran un tema aparte. ¿Desde cuándo se le estaba haciendo difícil sostener un tema tan simple como el encaprichamiento por uno de sus mejores amigos?

_Desde que aquel hecho desencadenara recordar otros, quizá._

\- Es posible que aún falte para las regionales, chicos, pero aún así es necesario ejercitarse bien desde ya, supongo que lo saben –Gou parecía tan animada que sus ojos habían adquirido ese bello brillo peculiar, como cada vez que daba sus charlas sobre el auto cuidado y el esfuerzo que todos debían depositar en su nado; Rei disfrutaba gratamente de ello pues tenía una forma de expresarse muy buena. - Y bueno, creo que hay un tema que hay que discutir en equipo.

Ahora sus ojos brillosos habían adquirido un tinte de preocupación, el mismo con el que lo había mirado aquella tarde apenas verlo. En cuanto esta levantó su dedo índice hacia él abrió los ojos como platos, no tanto por la sorpresa de verse directamente regañado, sino porque su miserable intento de pasar desapercibido había fracasado. Ahora cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente, mientras risas nerviosas escapaban de sus labios hizo un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Gou-san, he hecho algo inadecuado? No recuerdo haber faltado a ninguna práctica y he seguido el régimen a la perfección, cabe destacar.

\- No he dicho nada de eso, ¿Ves como te has puesto a la defensiva?

\- No me he puesto a la defensiva –Intentó balbucear.

\- No creo que sea necesario que seas tan rudo con él, Gou -El maternal Makoto hizo acto de presencia, que habló con voz suave pero que no daba lugar a réplicas, la aludida se limitó a mirarle con una mueca y negar con la cabeza quedamente. Intentando dar a entender que no compartía dicho punto de vista, claramente, el castaño soltó un suspiro ante su fallido intento por salvar de esa a su compañero. Haruka no apartó la vista de aquel pequeño pero significativo intercambio de opiniones y su mirada viajó entonces a un Rei que mantenía la cabeza gacha, avergonzado de sí mismo. Y nuevamente sintió aquel impulso de hacer algo, lo que fuese, para que ya dejara de lucir tan triste y desolado, siendo sincero había esperado que en cierto momento dado el chico fuese capaz de compartir con él los temores que daba por hecho tenía; cualquiera con dos dedos de frente era capaz de verlo.

Pero nada de eso había sucedido, se había confiado y dada su naturaleza pasiva el no sería el primero en actuar y darle un hombro para sincerarse. Maldijo entre dientes sin dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de que este no parecía querer levantar la vista.

\- Cada vez estás más distraído y tu rendimiento ha bajado significativamente. Además, parece que te caes del sueño a cada hora y estás pálido y cansado, me tienes francamente preocupada.

Rei se cruzó de brazos e intentó idear una respuesta ingeniosa que lo librara de dar explicaciones, puesto que si seguía con tantas miradas en su persona todo el estrés que había intentado retener saldría a flote; se negaba a que algo semejante sucediera. _Tan solo necesito tiempo_, fue lo que pensó cansinamente, _no hay nada que el tiempo no cure._

\- Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, Rei –Una voz serena lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, no tardó en volver su atención a la persona que había tomado la palabra y fruncía levemente el ceño. - ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?

-No… No es eso, Haruka-senpai – Pasó una mano por su cabello e intentó obviar el dolor en su pecho a causa de su agitación, se levantó torpemente y agarró todas sus cosas, dando una rápida inclinación en modo de disculpa. Durante todo eso, había apartado su mirada de Nanase, este parecía confuso con su repentino cambio de actitud. – Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos más tarde.

Y así, sin más, se fue a pasos apresurados por la puerta que comunicaba la azotea con el interior de dicho establecimiento. Todos permanecían en silencio, el cual no pudo durar mucho pues Nagisa se levantó de un saltó y siguió los pasos de su mejor amigo con expresión inescrutable.

\- Esto me da cierta sensación de _Déjà vu… -_Comentó Makoto en medio de recuerdos, cuando el miembro más aproblemado de todos había evitado a todos durante algún tiempo para juntarse a escondidas con Rin, con el propósito de mejorar sus habilidades. Se preguntó en silencio si buscaría consejo del pelirrojo una vez más, que bien sabía, estaba al tanto de las sospechas que el mismo Makoto le había compartido.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese equivocado, ese sería el momento perfecto para averiguarlo.

\- Tú sabes algo, ¿No es así? – Alzó la mirada en medio de un respingo al escuchar la dura voz del mayor. Nanase le dedicaba su mejor mirada acusadora y Gou se mantenía aún silenciosa, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Haruka _siempre_ era capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras, porque era un pésimo mentiroso desde que era un infante. Y dado que este lo conocía como a la palma de su mano esta vez no fue distinto; en cuento escuchó el pobre intento de disimular de su mejor amigo bufó sonoramente, haciendo gala de su continuo mal humor. Makoto le sonrió apenadamente y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con movimientos lentos, intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

Segundos después, el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó y este, casi como si hubiese planeado todo, les dedico a ambos chicos un gesto para que se apresuraran con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

\- ¡No has contestado a mi pregunta!

Haruka siguió insistiendo durante todo el día pero no fue capaz de sonsacarle una sola declaración al menor, tal y como había hecho días antes cambiaba de tema y se hacía el desentendido, sacando de quicio al _no siempre_ estoico joven de ojos oceánicos.

Se estaba planteando seriamente el hablar personalmente con Rei. Pero era algo que le costaría llevar a cabo, más que nada porque no entraba en su naturaleza el ir y preguntar personalmente sobre los problemas de las personas; principalmente porque a él no le gustaría que alguien viniese a molestar con preguntas incómodas. Pero se trataba de Rei, por primera vez una excepción a la regla aparecía, una excepción que no era el Makoto mismo, y no podía simplemente ignorar los hechos… ¿Por qué no podía, como hacía fácilmente con la mayoría de las personas?

Por primera vez comenzó a pensar en aquel hecho, llegando a conclusiones que antes no habría sacado, no por su cuenta al menos. Makoto habría estado orgulloso del nivel de tacto que había alcanzado, por su mente incluso pasaba la idea de hablar aquel tema con él. Era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, después de todo, sabría como aconsejarle.

_Krissia Snchez: Mis ganas de hacer todo más difícil para Rei bebé fueron más fuertes, parece(?) Peeero! Planeo hacer que las cosas mejoren, solo que de a poco uvu Saludos y espero más de tus reviews!_

_Yuyuyuoi: Amore mío de mi alma3 Ciertamente el colegio es una mierda, pero mientras no repruebe todo bien xD Oh, y espero que te guste el cap, la verdad es que lo reescribí un par de veces porque no terminaba de convencerme u_u Feliz año y feliz navidad para ti igualmente!_

_Os adoro, nos leemos._


End file.
